


Her Gracelessness

by Russet_Equinoxe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Humor, Eventual Smut, F/F, Forgive Me, I Don't Even Know, Love/Hate, it will be filthy, yumikuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russet_Equinoxe/pseuds/Russet_Equinoxe
Summary: During the school day, Historia and Ymir are polar opposites who lead completely different lives despite their passionate relationship after hours. The twist? Historia is Ymir's adopted sister.





	Her Gracelessness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaniJayNel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/gifts).



> This is my first fanfic and took a lot of guts and proofreading to finally post. Honestly I wrote this because I love (am unhealthily obsessed with) Yumikuri and I wanted to add my own little blurb to the mass of wonderful stories that contribute to this ship. Special thanks to Danijaynel who probably doesn't know how much they lit a fire in me to read and write again. Anyway I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed (and stressed) writing it. Thank you! (comments and constructive criticism always welcome).

 "Her grace."

Ymir rolled her eyes. Was that what they were calling her now _? And did Reiner fucking Braun just curtsy_? She scowled as she studied a now positively glowing Krista beside her.

Except her name wasn't Krista. It was Historia, but of course none of the blonde, blue-eyed bombshell's subjects could've possibly known that. They would probably never know exactly who they were talking to and they were better off for it.

"Oh Reiner, please don't-"

" _Please_. _Don't,_ " Ymir cut in, hands clasped in a silent prayer as she stalked to her locker which was conveniently lodged between the school's favorite blondes.

It was 7:12 a.m. and way too early to be making flirty passes in Ymir's book. It also didn't help that she could hardly stomach the high school heart throb's clockwork attempts at capturing her adopted sister's heart on even a good day. And today was not a good day. 

Reiner shot the taller of the girls a look, but Historia remained unaffected and still half smiling.

"Don't be silly," Historia finished in a careful, timid voice. "If I'm her grace then all of the girls in this school must be goddesses."

And then she did The Thing. Ymir called it "The Thing" because it wasn't a smile so much as it was a phenomenon for the inhabitants of Rose High Academy.

Krista didn't smile much. Her lips were always a frozen anomaly: forever caught somewhere between a heartbreaking frown and a sunshine grin. So when she smiled, eyes crinkling beautifully at the edges and head tipped to the side, it was received by anyone who had the pleasure to witness it as a subtle force of nature. Simply put, she was the most beautiful girl in the world in that moment for something far beyond skin deep.

But Ymir was not impressed. Not in the slightest.

By the time she raised a disinterested eyebrow, Reiner and a few passerbys who'd overheard and seen gave Krista a look.  _That_ look. There had been a time when Ymir had given her the same exact one but there would never be another. _What an angel_ , they must've been thinking. _A real goddess herself._  But Ymir knew better.

When Reiner realized his jaw had dropped a little he schooled his expression and replaced it with his signature oh so cool smile.

 _You'd wipe that smirk off your face if you knew what "your grace" does to me after school_ , Ymir seethed internally.

And had he known, the 6 foot tall varsity jacket clad quarterback very well may have, but because he didn't he smoothly added, "And you'd still be their queen."

Krista's cheeks erupted into a rosy blush earning yet another eye roll, this time accompanied by Ymir pretending to choke on her thumb and puke. Krista was suddenly engaged in a conversation with one of the many girls in her social circle so she missed the crude display, but Reiner most certainly didn't and he threw a stern glare at Ymir.

" _Almost_ all of the girls," he growled pointedly, expression suddenly dark.

"Watch closely as the Reiner takes on a second personality in his natural habitat," Ymir retorted in a mock Australian accent.

A sharp wave of tension filled the air between them as they fixed each other with a glare. It might as well have been the showdown of the century: fiery gold versus venomous russet.

Krista, who had just rejoined the conversation, was thoroughly confused but before she could ask what was going on the bell rung summoning the now crowded hallway to their destinations.

Reiner dropped his stare in favor of muttering something to Krista but Ymir wasn't listening anymore and hand to the bible couldn't care less. She just wanted to get through the rest of what was already fixing to be another shitty day.

She finished shoving a stack of textbooks in her bookbag and slammed the innocent maroon locker door shut before turning on her heel and walking in the direction of room 314.

Krista was still caught up in her conversation with Reiner, but Ymir didn't need to look back to know the smaller girl was staring. It was an all too familiar burn that never left her back until the door to the stairwell shut locking them out.

 

      ☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~♤~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆

 

"So I was like what the hell do you mean you're out of potatoes? It's a fucking soup kitchen."

"Yeah Sash, but soup kitchens are for the... less fortunate."

"And I get that Armin, I do, but my stomach was the less fortunate at the time."

"I suppose but it still wouldn't hold up as a suitable argument in a court of law," Armin concluded as he readjusted his glasses and pushed a hand through his blonde bowl cut.

Sasha sighed in defeat before nourishing her pained soul with a chocolate chip studded granola bar. A deep frown overtook her features as she sunk into a temporary food, or rather lack thereof, induced depression.

"Jesus, lighten up potato girl or you'll end up with an ugly mug. Kind of like the creature next to you," Connie sneered good naturedly.

Ymir had been focused on angrily chewing her peanut butter and jelly sandwich since she'd plopped down at her usual end of the cafeteria table. She was too busy pretending that each piece was a part of a certain muscular blonde jock to participate in any form of conversation, especially one at her expense.

 _Oops there's his head,_ she thought. _There goes an arm. Ooh a leg. And the third leg_? Ymir placed the edge of crust on her tray before dumping it in the trash.

 _No thanks_.

Now for her next victim.

"Watch it cue ball," she warned as she dusted bread crumbs off her faded black skinny jeans. "Before I shine a light on that shiny ass head of yours and blind everyone in the school."

"Fuck off," the shorter boy shot back grinning. "Had me worried for a sec. You know something's wrong when Ymir isn't being a mega bitch."

Ymir rolled her eyes but the small grin forming at the corner of her mouth was unmistakable. 

"What's wrong with Ymir today," Sasha interjected. She loved a good roast session as much as the next person but the dark aura of negativity surrounding her freckled friend was making her sympathetic... and hungry.

"I bet it has to do with Krista," Eren piped up, rich emerald eyes playfully jeering below his wild mess of brown hair.

"Agreed." To anyone else the muffled voice behind a red scarf neatly wrapped around a delicate porcelain face would have went unheard. But after years of getting used to it, nobody at the table even strained to hear Mikasa anymore.

Ymir opened her mouth to say something rude but changed her mind and instead looked to each of her friend's faces thoughtfully. Since middle school, her ragtag clan had always been little shits, but they had come to know each other as family, albeit a dysfunctional one. Maybe she could tell them after all...

"When isn't it," she finally groaned. _No_. _Absolutely not_.

"Well we only have one year left. Then you can go to college with us and never have to see her beautiful, evil face again."

Ymir swatted at the crumbs spewing from Sasha's mouth and groaned louder as she sunk her head into her arms on the table.

"Want a cookie?"

 _A rare offer but_ ,

"Fuck your cookies."

"You leave my cookies alone bitch. I was only trying to be nice. And besides, I don't see what's so wrong with Krista. She's super nice to everyone." And with that Sasha popped the now off limits cookie in her mouth before turning her nose up and away from Ymir, elegant ponytail swishing in tow.

_Well ya see Sasha, I'd love to forget all about her and the shit she tries to pull in my own bedroom, but she lives with me and is a permanent part of my family now so..._

Ymir huffed in frustration and lifted her head. Her crew knew that Ymir had a strong dislike of the girl in question because she was, as Ymir deemed her, "plastic", but that was only half the story and a sudden bout of resentment goaded her to unload a crock labeled "Grade A Juicy Scandal Shit" on her friends.

"And for your information it doesn't help that she's always trying to-"

"COLLECT YOUR THINGS NOW. NEXT BELL IS IN TWO MINUTES!"

Everyone had their ears plugged but Ymir, who hadn't noticed due to being mid-phrase, winced at the throbbing in her ears. Dean Shadis was a loud man who made sure everyone knew when it was time to get to class, much to the horror of any eardrums in a half mile radius. 

"What was that," Connie asked while throwing a look at Mr. Shadis and rubbing red tinged ears. The towering man approached the table and Ymir, finally ready to dump her darkest secret on her friends, quickly swallowed her words.

"I couldn't help but notice you noticing me Mr. Springer. Is there a problem?" Connie gulped loudly as the rest of the table snickered.

Everyone except Ymir who was more than ready to voice problems of her own but refrained. Shadis was a scary man and now was definitely not the time.

"No sir, not at all." Connie blanched.

"Good, then I suggest you and your band of delinquents get your asses in gear and double time it to class."

Eren was the first to rise followed by his raven haired shadow and then Armin. Sasha shoved as much food into her maw as disturbingly and humanly possible before retreating with them.

"We'll chat later," Connie mumbled as he fell in step with them leaving a frustrated, more pissed of than when she arrived Ymir.

"Never mind," she sighed as she collected her things and stood up.

The bell rang and she slipped into the rushing tide of students, the feeling of dread never leaving the pit of her stomach. She hunkered on until the end of the day when she was met at the school gates by billowing blonde hair, glossy pink lips turned in a smug, knowing smile, and not so innocent cerulean eyes. 

"Ready to go home Ymir?"

 _No_.

"Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a dramatic one shot, but it got a complete rewrite because I'm thinking of adding more to it. Ideas and suggestions greatly appreciated. Again thank you for reading!


End file.
